1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-type electric vehicle equipped with a battery that supplies electrical power to an electric motor and is configured to be attached to, and detached from, the vehicle, particularly, to a technology by which a connector of the battery and a connector provided in the vehicle are appropriately connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of a saddle-type electric vehicle has made progress, in which a rear wheel that is a drive wheel is driven by an electric motor. JP 2010-18270 A discloses an electric two-wheel vehicle as an example of the saddle-type electric vehicle. The vehicle disclosed in JP 2010-18270 A includes a configuration in which a battery to supply electrical power to the electric motor can be detached from a vehicle body for the charging thereof. When the battery is mounted on the vehicle body, a connector (for example, a receptacle connector) of the battery is electrically connected to a connector (for example, a plug connector) provided in the vehicle body.